


Drunken Smiles

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team Free Will, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to the bunker drunk but won’t listen to his brother or Cas, so they tickle him until he decides to sit down, relax, and drink some water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Smiles

"I’m baaaaack! Heya Sammy!" Dean grinned as he stumbled into the bunker, cheeks rosy and legs a bit wobbly.

"Hey yourself, Dean.." Sam paused, raising an eyebrow, "Are you drunk?"

"Nope." Dean popped his lips on the ‘p’ sound to emphasis the word, and then he just stared at Sam for a few long seconds before busting out in laughter.

"He seems very intoxicated." Cas observed as he entered the room, having heard the brothers’ exchange.

Sam nodded, then half smirked at Dean, “Alright, maybe you should sit down.”

"I’m fine." Dean insisted, taking a few steps forward and then stumbling.

"How did you get back here this wasted?" Sam looked concerned.

"I’m noooooot Sammy!" Dean sing songed, "And Charlie drove me home."

"Ok good." Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright come on, sit down and relax."

"Nah we should do something fun!" Dean grinned, his eyes lighting up.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine, we can watch a movie or something, just sit down and drink some water.”

"No." Dean refused.

Sam turned with a half desperate look to Cas and quietly advised, “I’ll get some water for him, think you can get him settled down?”

Cas nodded, and then he walked over to the hunter, finding that he wasn’t entirely sure he could get Dean to do anything.

"Ok Dean- come with me." Cas tried.

"Why?" Dean smirked.

"Because you…." Cas sighed, "Please?"

"Make me." Dean raised his eyebrows; he was acting kind of like a kid again, just feeling like having some fun with his brother and the former angel.

“Dean I really do not want to have to-” Cas reached an arm out to get a grip on Dean’s arm and lead him to his bedroom, but he missed and brushed his hand against Dean’s side, making him curl away. “Dean?” Cas questioned the reaction.

"Nohohoh-don’t tickle me!" Dean swatted at Castiel’s hand.

"I wasn’t trying to-"

"Still ticklish Dean?" Sam cut Cas off, grinning as he walked over to the pair.

Dean’s eyes widened at Sam, “N-No I’m not. Shut up.”

"I think you’d better listen to us, Dean…" Sam’s grin widened, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Dean shook his head, eyes widening, “Sammy- don’t.” But Dean didn’t budge; he still had a big dumb grin on his face, a look graced his features that Sam hadn’t seen in years, and Cas had rarely seen at all. Dean looked playful, almost excited to simply be screwing around and having fun.

"Last chance to come quietly." Sam teased, wiggling his fingers at Dean.

Dean tried to back up but Cas had a hold on his arm now; the dark haired man understood what Sam was going to do and thought it may be fun to help out and let Dean cut loose for once.

"See Cas, what you wouldn’t know about Dean…" Sam began, stalking toward his wobbly big brother, "Is that he may be big and tough and put on that whole show, but he’s ticklish as hell."

"Sammy’s worse!" Dean cut in.

Sam ignored him and continued, “And once you get him laughing, he has fun with it.”

"Really?" Cas inquired.

"Nuh uh- hate it." Dean slurred, trying to wiggle free from Castiel’s grip on his arms.

"Really." Sam smiled, blatantly ignoring Dean and winking at Cas.

Dean twisted his arms, making a sudden and valiant effort for freedom. He managed to take Cas by surprise and escape, only to fall flat on his face. Sam immediately went for it, jumping to get his big brother pinned while Dean scrambled drunkenly to get up. The two wrestled around for a minute before Sam got Dean on his back and straddled his middle, arms pinned to Dean’s sides. Sam grinned wolfishly as Dean squirmed.

Cas watched with a curious and amused smile, allowing Sam to have the first go at the older hunter.

Sam didn’t waste any time; he started to quickly poke and spider his fingers over Dean’s stomach. Dean made an adorable squeaking sound before wiggling like a worm on a hook beneath his behemoth of a brother. He fought his hardest not to laugh, substituting grunts and gasps and girlish squeals for the giggles that threatened to burst from him.

"Sam-" He didn’t trust his voice for any further words.

"What is it Dean? Does that tickle?" Sam asked innocently as he scribbled his fingers all over Dean’s lower ribs and stomach.

"C’mon- Sahaham!" Dean winced as he realized his resolve had begun to crack.

Sam faced the angel, never letting up an ounce in his tickle attack on his drunken older brother, “Now Cas, the hardest part is to get Dean really laughing. Once you do that, he is putty in your hands.”

"F-Fuck!" Dean grunted when Sam’s hands moved to his lower stomach, scribbling around his hips for a brief moment or two.

Cas looked concerned, “Are you certain he’s enjoying himself?”

"Trust me." Sam smirked.

Cas sighed and then made his move, walking slowly over and taking a seat above Dean’s head. Sam grabbed Dean’s arms and passed them up to Cas, who kneeled on them to keep them pinned over Dean’s head. The move of Dean’s arms was much easier than Cas had expected. Dean’s arms tensed a bit at the start but there was no clear force or pull away from them. Dean really wasn’t trying to get free or get away.

Cas wiggled his fingers experimentally just a few inches above Dean’s underarms and the hunter shook his head rapidly.

"Cas nohohoho- that’s so mehehean!" Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of the fingers slowly descending toward his skin, the damn teasing and anticipation was killing him.

Cas looked to Sam for approval- he hadn’t ever really done this before- and when Sam nodded with a grin, Cas let his fingers touch down on Dean’s armpits.

Dean immediately erupted in laughter and squirmed as much as he could. Cas could feel the instinctive tug of Dean’s arms as he fought to protect the sensitive area.

"Gahahahaha-GUYS! Stahahoppit! HahAHAHA!" Dean howled, "I cahahahan’t- I cahaha- pleheheHehehHEHE- hahahahaHAHAHA!"

"You can’t what Dean?" Sam teased, "Can’t get away? Can’t do anything to stop us from tickling the snot out of you like you used to do to me when I was little?"

Dean squirmed harder at Sam’s words, feeling even more helpless and ticklish because of the teasing. Fuck. Sam was soooo dead later. But Dean couldn’t really focus on that right now.

Cas had begun experimenting with his tickling, carefully calculating his movements to see what reactions they would draw from Dean. When he scribbled his fingers in the middle, Dean cackled like a madman, wiggling and thrashing. Dean howled with laughter when Cas drilled his thumbs into the center, and he giggled helplessly when the angel’s fingers scratched swiftly and lightly all over the skin.

"Nohohoho-NO CAS STAHAHAHAHOP!" Dean screamed when Cas started to drill his thumbs in while using his fingers to tickle all along Dean’s upper ribs.

"Are you sure he’s having fun?" Cas questioned with doubt in his voice, looking up at Sam.

Sam winked, “I promise. He’ll swear up and down that he hates it but he loves having the excuse to laugh an let loose and act like a kid again.”

"Don’t- hahahahatalk about mehehEHEHE LIKE I’M NOT RIGHT HEHEHEHERE!" Dean pouted.

Castiel’s fingers ventured down Dean’s ribs, gauging for the hunter’s ticklishness in other places. Sam had finally had enough of watching and decided to rejoin the attack, wiggling his fingers spastically all over Dean’s stomach. Dean’s back arched up and his legs kicked ferociously hard; his head shook as he was overwhelmed by the sensations.

"PLEHEHEHEHHEHEHEASE!" Dean cried out, body going practically limp as his drunken mind was overwhelmed with sensation. When Sam’s fingers reached his brother’s hips and started to squeeze Dean practically lost it, laughter turning to near silent wheezing.

"Now, are you going to come quietly and willingly?" Sam asked with an authoritative tone.

Dean couldn’t get words out so he nodded frantically, agreeing to anything that would give him a minute to catch his breath.

Sam and Cas finally pulled back, letting the older Winchester up. He coughed slightly, practically melting into the floor as he breathed heavily, replenishing the oxygen in his lungs. There was still a big, goofy grin on his face even though the tickling had stopped, and Dean definitely seemed like he was in a great mood.

"Alright, we’ll watch a movie in my room, okay?" Sam smiled.

"Okie dokie," Dean nodded with a chuckle and let Cas lead him to the room before plopping down on the bed. He sat between his brother and friend, but soon enough he was laying mostly sideways, having squirmed around on the bed.

His feet ended up in Cas’ lap, and Cas dragged a finger up the socked foot before him. It twitched, so Cas did it again, a small smile gracing his lips.

Cas looked over at Dean, who was trying to fight a smile. The feet stayed contently in the angel’s lap, despite the tickling. Hmm, Sam was right. Dean did like this.

Cas continued to tease and tickle the hunter’s feet lightly, trying to make sure that it wasn’t too unbearable that Dean pulled them away. Dean shifted and snickered, curling up against his brother’s leg. Sam looked over curiously and noticed the angel’s playful attack. He sent Cas an approving look before returning his attention to the movie, every so often poking or lightly dragging a finger over Dean’s side.

Dean smiled the whole night.


End file.
